Episode 033 (GO)
A Mysterious 'Enemy! Genei Gakuen! (謎の敵！幻影学园！, ''Nazo no teki! Genei Gakuen!) is Episode 033 of Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot The story starts with everyone in Raimon practicing. Amagi was not concentrating in the practice because he was wondering why he was taken off the regulars and kept from playing in the matches. Hikaru passed the ball to the him but he missed it. Hikaru noticed that something was wrong with Amagi. Amagi then looking at the soccer ball, considering whether he should quit soccer or not. Just then, coach Kidou ,Raimon's coach annouced that the next oppenent was Genei Gakuen. Amagi was shocked hearing that. Haruna told them about Genei Gakuen's team. Genei Gakuen's team's captain is Mahoro Tadashi. Amagi suddenly thought about he and Mahoro's past. Later, all of the Raimon members continue practicing, Kidou noticed that he didn't concentrate in the practice and he told him to leave the grounds. Amagi apologized to him and asked him to give him a chance but Kidou asked him to go home. Then, Aoyama was asked to take his place while Ichino was asked to warm up. On the way home, Amagi thought about his past. When he was about to graduate from elementary school, he was bullied by him classmates without any reason. All of his friends bullied him too. Mahoro was the only one who wanted to be friend with him. But after a while, Mahoro stopped talking to him. The bully had stopped. Amagi started to have many friends but he was not happy because Mahoro wouldn't talk to him anymore. Then, he met Mahoro. Again, he asked him the reason why he didn't talk to him but Mahoro didn't reply. He only said that he will defeat Raimon. Then, he left. Amagi seems to be sad. Then, it started to rain. Hikaru came to him with a umbrella. He told him that he will catch a cold if he get wet. They shade under a tree. Hikaru then told him that he had that experience before. He was a transfer student. But he's clumsy with words, so he had hard time saying what was on his mind. He didn't want people to dislike him, so he agreeded to everything, even when he didn't actually agree. The more he went on, the more he get along with everything. At the end, he made everyone angry. After that, he told everyone his honest feelings. He apologized to them. Hikaru then told Amagi that if he talk it out, he might clear up his misunderstandings and he told him that if he shout out, he'll feel alot better. So, Amagi and Hikaru shouted loudly, together. In the hospital, Tsurugi's brother was in the exercise room. He worked hard so that he can walk. Later, Tenma met a person who is good in playing soccer. His name is Amemiya Taiyou. Kudou Fuyuka, Amemiya's nurse told Tenma that he has a type of sickness. On the next day, the match between Genei Gakuen took place at the Pinball Stadium. Which team will win, Raimon or Genei? Major Events *Revolves around Amagi and his childhood/flashback are shown. *Genei Gakuen will appear. *Pinball Stadium made its debut. *It is shown that Amemiya Taiyou was wearing hospital clothes. *Kudou Fuyuka and Amemiya Taiyou know each other and appeared for the first time in GO. Debuts *Kudou Fuyuka (GO) *Amemiya Taiyou *Senguuji Daigo *Mahoro Tadashi *Kosaka Yukie Proverb '''Aoi ''You can't just say "I'm okay with it", you have to say "This is what I want"!'' Category:Episodes Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes